bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Antrixies
Antrixies was originally started as a colony world by human colonists, whose descendents evolved into the Antrixians, a Near-Human species. Antrixies is now the Sector capital of the Maridis Sector and homeworld to the Antrixians. Antrixies is also the capital of the Antrixian Commonwealth, a territory and governing providence of the Galactic Republic/Imperial Empire/New Republic, located in the Inner Rim territories. Summary Sector Capital of the Maridis Sector and homeworld to the Antrixians, Antrixies was settled by colonists at some point approximately 25,826 BBY. The sleeper ships Star Dream, Errant Star, Brightlands, Wanderlust, and Future Seeker departed from Coruscant, destined for what is thought to be star systems in the Tion Cluster. All five ships were linked together for navigational purposes. The Star Dream, lead ship of the five, suffered a malfunction in her mapping computer, sending the vessels on a trip that had them drifting for approximately 200 years. The colonists awoke to emergency awakening sequences, finding their vessels approaching a system with two terrestrial planets. Seeing that they had been in cryo-suspension for nearly 200 years and that the three ships present were extremely low on fuel, the colonists made planet-fall from the Star Dream, Errant Star, and Future Seeker on to what would become known as Antrixies. The colonists accepted their predicament and decided to make the best of their situation. The fate of the other two ships is unknown. Antrixies grew from a colony world into an actual homeworld in unprecedented time. Initial conditions on Antrixies allowed for the colony to prosper quickly, but altered the genetic make-up of the human colonists in a minor way, producing startling effects on the second and later generations born on Antrixies. Rare bursts of ultra-violet radiation coming from coronal bursts of the star, Trixis, began a reaction among optical nerves in adolescent colonists. Within two generations, all individuals born on Antrixies developed either a slight red or blue glow to their eyes. While their base DNA structure is that of a human, the glow in the eyes is now passed down genetically. The radiation mutation is also blamed for the yearly emotional “wave” every Antrixian experiences. It was enough of a change in their genetic structure for scientists to classify the now Antrixians as Near-Humans. As the colony prospered and the way of life began to emulate modern standards , the colonists began exploring their world and area of space. Martrixies, sister planet of Antrixies was colonized roughly 200 years after Antrixies. The Antrixian colonists constructed 2 more sleeper ships approximately 100 years later, one which was destined to the planet that would come to be known as Caladan and the other bound for the world named Landris. As luck would have it, Antrixian sublight vessels encountered a derelict Corellian vessel, seeming to appear in their system around the year 24,675 BBY. Dubbed the Wandering Luck, the Antrixian colonists managed to salvage the vessel, nearly intact. Finding the Rakatan Hyperdrive, the Antrixians were able to reverse engineer the systems and created their own. By 24,250 BBY, the Antrixians had functioning Hyperdrives and were able to make contact with Caladan and Landris. Colonies close to Antrixies quickly sprang into existence as more habitable worlds were discovered in nearby systems. Kaitain, Geidi Prime, and Fendring were the first three colonized after Landris and Caladan. Most of the colonies were settled by families and groups looking to secure mining rights and scouting opportunities. 14 planets altogether were settled within 200 years and within another 400, all possessed populations sufficient for the need for a central type of governing body. Antrixies, being the original colony, was chosen to be the central planet for governing the other planets. During the first millennia, the Antrixian Commonwealth began to form, as did the noble Houses of the future Landsraad on the 13 colony worlds. Most of the Houses squabbled over shipping rights and mining claims, leading to disputes that were often viewed as open war. An ideological movement by Fren'da al'Mordraygon, began to seep out from Antrixies, across the Maridis Sector. Fren taught that inward peace came from the Gai, a supernatural force within all living things, regardless if a person could utilize this power. He also taught that if a person disciplined their body and mind, they could remove "the Darkness" from their lives. Some of the teachings also included assisting others in times of distress and protection of others, from doing harm or being harmed. Fren founded the Jinsai (Silver Blades) and began instruction on Antrixies. The Jinsai acted as an extension of the High Seat's power, policing and protecting the peoples of the Maridis Sector and eventually the Relkan Sector. The Jinsai, practicing techniques in the Martial Arts, Higher Learning, and what would become known to the Jinsai as the Force, acting as arbitrators, judges, and teachers throughout the sector. The Jinsai took an active role in scouting and leading future colonists to the worlds that would eventually round out the Commonwealth. These same Jinsai were also instrumental in negotiating peace with the newly discovered Sangheili, Knydens, and Lutrins. Through the Jinsai, these three species were welcomed as neighbors and new members of the Commonwealth, looking to give all peace and prosperity. The Commonwealth and Antrixies were very self sufficient and the pursuit of contact with the rest of the galaxy was of little concern. During this time, the fledging Commonwealth was rocked by its first, full-fledged conflict, The War of Shadows. Twelve Force-sensitive Jinsai led by a charismatic Jinsai scout, Arthan Rystia, took advantage of their positions, formed militias and embarked on a civil war that lasted 15 years. During this time, the twelve, calling themselves The Chosen and giving themselves the ranks of Dreadlords, battled with the noble houses and Jinsai on every planet of the Commonwealth. Pitched battles ensued, until a unified front of forces led by Lord Kil’ar Corrino cornered the Dreadlords and their forces, all but destroying them. Thereafter, it was decided by unanimous vote, that a central government would be set up in ensure that all worlds would be represented and protected as one. Thus, the Landsraad was born. Antrixies and its colonies launched three ships to make contact with the origin world of the original colony vessels. The ships were not heard from again. The only ship to ever be found was discovered by Furyans, many centuries later. It was not until the Great Hyperspace Wars, that contact was made with people from outside the Maridis Sector. Afterwards, a steady stream of interaction between the Commonwealth and the Republic came to be. During the Great Sith War, the Jinsai aided the Jedi on numerous occasions. After the war, some Jinsai left to study with the Jedi, and the Jedi likewise, came to Antrixies to study. It is rumored that two of the forms of Lightsaber combat were influenced by the then formed Shao'dengia Martial Arts. Antrixies remained allied with the Republic for many years until it eventually joined as a member 200 BBY. After the Clone Wars, the Commonwealth, especially Antrixies, fell under strict Imperial control, due to what Imperials call a strong support to Jedi Treason. The Dominion Imperium allied with the Empire to occupy the Maridis Sector and its sister territory of the Reklan Sector. Imperial and Dominion forces were overthrown by Antrixian Rebellion in 8 ABY. The main seat of power within the Commonwealth is in the city of Kaldra on Antrixies. Within the Hall of Assembly, the chosen representatives of the Landsraad meet to govern the Commonwealth. The High Lord also governs from the Hall of Assembly, where the Lord can meet with the Tribunes of the Jinsai clans and the Nobles of the Landsraad Houses. Antrixies also heads the Commonwealth’s defenses and military might. During post-Imperial times, redundant command facilities were added to prevent a total loss of control as occurred during the Antrixian Purge, post-Clone War. RPG D6 Stats Type: 'Terrestrial '''Temperature: '''Temperate '''Atmosphere: '''Type I (breathable) '''Hydrosphere: '''Moderate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Terrain: '''Plains, Mountains, Forests, Oceans, Urban '''Length of Day: '''22 standard hours '''Length of Year: '''391 local days '''Sapient Species: '''Antrixians(N), Knydens, Sangheili, Lutrins, Humans '''Starport: '(3)Imperial class - Kaldra, Caemlyn, Tar Va'ron '''Population: '''6.5 Billion (pre-CLone Wars), 2.2 Billion (Rebellion Era), 6 Billion (Legacy Era) '''Planet Function: '''Homeworld, Administrative/Government '''Government: '''Ruler by Selection/Rite, Assembly '''Tech Level: '''Space '''Major Exports: '''Tourism, Government '''Major Imports: '''Foodtuff, Medicinal Goods '''Orbital Bodies Category:Planets Category:Planets of the Antrixian Commonwealth Category:Maridis Sector